


What This Is Really About

by acciocrazychick



Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, TW: cursing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick
Summary: Remus and Tonks are arguing again and they have an audience.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001259
Kudos: 9





	What This Is Really About

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by a Tumblr quote post.

“Merlins, you are infuriating!” Remus yells across the room “It always has to be about you, doesn’t it?” 

Ginny’s eyes widen behind the door as she glances towards Ron mouthing “what is going on?” 

“You have no concern for anyone else. How do you think Sirius would feel if I let him know you had been hurt or died on a mission because of your carelessness?” Remus continues his face red with rage. 

“He’d be fine. I knew what I was signing up for when I joined the Order. I am an Auror after all” Tonks yells back angrily her hair morphing a fire engine red. 

“What about your Mum or your Dad? How would they feel if their only daughter was killed on an Order mission?” Remus questions. 

“Again, they knew what I was signing up for” Tonks reiterates throwing up her hands as the loud voices attract an audience behind the closed door. 

“What’s going on? Are Remus and Tonks fighting again?” George asks knowing based on the loud voices behind the door the answer to his question. “We obviously don’t need an extendable ear.”

“Knowing what you signed up for and living it are two different things” Remus answers calmly. 

“Oh, I know what this is about,” Fred tells George. “It’s about those two shagging.”

“No it’s not” Ron corrects him “It’s about Tonks being careless and clumsy when she’s out on missions.” 

“Yes, it all boils down to them getting it on” George nods, agreeing with Fred. 

“Why do men only think about shagging?” Ginny wonders aloud. 

Tonks laughs at the audacity of her realization “this is not about me being careless or getting hurt on missions. This is about you being possessive” 

“That is not what we are discussing” Remus counters wagging his finger “this is about...”

“Remus John Lupin, this is about that man that made a move on me and you know it” Tonks chuckles angrily “just admit it”

Shaking his head, not wanting to admit that this entire argument was indeed about him being possessive and jealous about anyone who hit on the beautiful creature that stood before him. “ fuck yourself” 

“Fuck me yourself, you coward” Tonks yells back throwing her arms up, slamming the door open, and speeding out the room. 

—-  
“Sirius, you don’t have to take care of me while I’m upchucking, you know?” Tonks informs him as she hugs the toilet. 

“I do when my best mate is the reason why you got drunk” Sirius responds. 

“Is it that obvious?” Tonks groans realizing that it was pretty obvious. 

“Does your hair change to red every time you’re upset?” Sirius asks raising his dark eyebrows. 

Tonks puts her head in her hands and groans again. 

“I’ll bring you up a drink that will help with the hangover you will have in the morning. “ Sirius counters walking back downstairs. “I’m guessing you are not going to want any food?” 

With her face turning green and she shakes her head in the negative and dry heaves into the porcelain throne. 

Walking down the stairs, he runs into Remus “you know you fucked up today.” 

Sighing Remus responds “I know, I’m trying to figure out how to approach it.” 

“Maybe go downstairs and get her something for her stomach. Something that will help her with that hangover she is going to have in the morning.” Sirius suggests “maybe give it to her. Maybe say, I don’t know, how you were a dick and how you feel awful. I know you do.” 

“Of course, I do. Do you think I have not been reliving those words, our fight in my head since she stormed out?” the werewolf snaps at him then regrets it, sighing “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to say that to me. You need to say that to her” Sirius proclaims pointing above his head at the ceiling. 

Walking back down the stairs, Remus returns with an ugly green looking gunk in a glass and some crackers on a plate. 

“I’m gonna go to bed.” Sirius announces walking back up the stairs and towards the opposite end of the hallway “Make sure you are not too loud when you make up. I need my beauty sleep”


End file.
